breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
SwaySway and Buhdeuce's Relationship
SwaySway and Buhdeuce are best friends and they are very close. Their Friendship *Breadwinners (Episode)-SwaySway teaches Buhdeuce how to drive the rocket van even though he thinks he is a bad driver and he was not mad at Buhdeuce for crashing it. The two also had a party together. *Stank Breath-SwaySway tolerates Buhdeuce's bad breath and helps him get back to normal. He also comforts him when he's scared of losing his beak. *Employee of the Month-SwaySway asks Buhdeuce if he's okay when he harms himself. He also tells him how much he appreciates him and gives him an Employee of the Year Award. It's also revealed he helps Buhdeuce with very simple things like bathing himself, flossing his teeth, and counting. *Beach Day of Horror-SwaySway tries to protect Buhdeuce from getting eaten. He panics when Buhdeuce goes missing and charges at the monster when he thinks he ate him. *Tunnel of Fear-The two try to encourage each other to conquer their fears. SwaySway offers to let Buhdeuce hold his hand. *Diner Ducks-SwaySway hugs Buhdeuce when he's upset about failing at his job. *Switcheroo-Buhdeuce teaches SwaySway his signature move even though they're in a fight. Buhdeuce also cries when he believes he killed SwaySway. *Fowl Feud-SwaySway and Buhdeuce argue about who misses the other more. *Insane in the Crane Game-SwaySway panics when Buhdeuce is trapped in the crane game and he tries to save him from Oonski, even without a plan. *Pizzawinners-SwaySway is heartbroken when Zoona and Roni take Buhdeuce away from him. SwaySway sneaks to the pizza place to apologize to Buhdeuce. When SwaySway gets his stuff back he claims Buhdeuce is the most important of all. *Yeasterday-Buhdeuce feels so bad for letting SwaySway down, he tries to reset the day to fix it. But when SwaySway keeps getting killed, Buhdeuce tries a million times to save him, even sacrificing his good day to do so. *Space Ducks-Buhdeuce and SwaySway refuse to go to space alone. But SwaySway encourages Buhdeuce to go alone when he can't. *Robot Arms-SwaySway tries to save Buhdeuce from fighting Oonski. *Big Screen Buhdeuce-SwaySway goes berserks and tortures the movie staff because they tortured Buhdeuce. *Birds of a Feather-Buhdeuce wants to be SwaySway's best bap badly, and SwaySway accepts him in the end. *Bad to the Duck Bone-Buhdeuce tries to comfort SwaySway with duck hugs and in the end that's what makes SwaySway a good guy again. *Chest Hair Club-It depresses Buhdeuce greatly that SwaySway might be getting too mature for him. When SwaySway finds out he pulls out his chest hairs even though it hurts him. *Don't Feed the Duckosaurs-SwaySway feels guilty for letting Buhdeuce run away and says he doesn't want to live without him. Buhdeuce agrees so they let their "mom" and "dad" get married so they can become siblings. *Bye Bye Booty-SwaySway helps Buhdeuce find Kenneth. *Bread Foot-Buhdeuce cries when he thinks Bread Foot (character) ate SwaySway and gets a mob for revenge. *Bad Zituation-Buhdeuce tries to make SwaySway feel better about his zit and was even willing to become a monster so they can be ugly together. *Breadator-SwaySway apologizes for kicking Buhdeuce out of the game and lets him play just to be a good sport. *Buhdouble Trouble-SwaySway wants more of Buhdeuce because he loves him so much. But when Buhdeuce runs away, SwaySway reminds him he's his most important bap. *Substitute Breadwinner-Buhdeuce worries for SwaySway's safety so he replaces him with Ketta. Also SwaySway goes to save Buhdeuce and Ketta even though he's injured. *The Princess Frog Bride-Buhdeuce compliments SwaySway who feels flattered. *Great White Shark Bread-Buhdeuce is devastated over SwaySway supposedly dying and hugs him when he turns out to be alive. *Freaky Finger Bread-Buhdeuce gets SwaySway a pet Freaky Finger Bread as a gift because he thinks he'll love it. SwaySway hates it, but pretends to love it for a whole year so Buhdeuce will not be sad. When Buhdeuce finds out the truth he forgives him and feels touched that SwaySway would go through pain for him. When the bread attacks SwaySway tosses Buhdeuce aside so he will be safe, and Buhdeuce charges at the bread when it hurts SwaySway. When they get thrown off the bridge, they confess they have no regrets. Times They Fought Times They Fought But Were Still Friends *Brocrastination-The two fight over who washes the nasty dishes. When Buhdeuce wins he mocks SwaySway for losing. *Love Loaf-Buhdeuce is so self absorbed he doesn't show SwaySway any love, though he still helps him get Jenny's affection. *Food Fight Club-Both beat each other up when they get in the mood to fight. *Buhdeuce Goes Berserks-SwaySway drags Buhdeuce to the barber kicking and screaming. *Raging Mole-The two force each other to fight the Lava Mole, even though neither want to. *Birthday Bread-SwaySway is annoyed with Old Man Buhdeuce. *Wolf Head Bread-SwaySway puts Buhdeuce in danger to lure the Wolf Head Bread. *Don't Feed the Duckosaurs-Buhdeuce is fed up with SwaySway stealing attention from his Dino Mom he runs away. *Quack to the Future-Buhdeuce abandons SwaySway when he's crying just to play with Hover Bread. *Breadator-SwaySway cares more about winning than Buhdeuce's feelings. *The Princess Frog Bride-Buhdeuce pushes SwaySway around because he's the squire and forces him to carry heavy things and uses him as a battering ram to open doors. *Super Duck vs Muscle Bread-The two fight over which super hero will win. Times They Were Not Friends *Fowl Feud-The two disown each other after they destroy each other's hygiene products and try to compete to see who's a better Breadwinner. *Bad to the Duck Bone-When SwaySway becomes SnakeSnake he pushes Buhdeuce around and puts him in the trash when he stands up to him. Then he tries to kill him when he fights back again. *Unlucky Duckies-SwaySway ignores his own safety, along with Buhdeuce's. Eventually Buhdeuce leaves SwaySway, thinking he's ridiculous.